mortalkombatmobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Scorpion (MK11)
MK11 Edition Scorpion is a character introduced in the new Mortal Kombat Mobile 2.0 Update. Description This variation of Scorpion has an appearance similar to that of the first ever MK11 model, as seen in a surprise reveal trailer during The Game Awards 2018. Apart from the Mortal Kombat X variations of Scorpion, MK11 Scorpion's basic attacks, special attacks, and Fatal Blow are brand new. Scorpion was introduced alongside the MK11 variations of Jade and Raiden, and when teaming these three characters together, players can create a powerful team that grants each characters chances at Lethal Blow, the ability to heal from Damage Over Time and become immune to Power Drain. MK11 Scorpion appears as a boss fighter in the final fight of the final tower of MK11 Raiden's Trial, which makes him a formidable opponent and a difficult challenge to obtain Raiden overall. How to obtain MK11 Scorpion can be obtained via these methods: * MK11 Diamond Pack Abilities Kombat Abilities * One of Scorpion's basic attack combo enders applies Fire DOT for a brief amount of time. * When Scorpion is low on health, he will attack the opponent when he tags-in, almost similar to how Scorpion (Spec Ops) functions. Passive Ability * Devouring Flames '''- Apply '''fire '''to 1-3 opponent(s) for 5-9 seconds at the start of the match and when Scorpion tags-in. '''Fire DOTs add up together. MK11 Characters have 25% chance for lethal blows '''on basic attacks. ' Special Attacks * '''Hell's Spear (Special Attack 1)' ** Medium Damage *** If players achieve 90% or above on the target minigame, Scorpion will apply cripple to the opponent, disabling their special attacks and dealing extra damage. The duration of the opponent's disabled attacks will depend entirely on the level of Special Attack 1. * Death Spin (Special Attack 2) ** High Damage ** Applies Bleed DOT * Get Over Here (Fatal Blow) ** Extreme Damage ** Applies Fire DOT Synergies Here are some of the characters and equipment that work very well with Scorpion to aid him in kombat. Characters * Teammates ** [[Raiden (MK11)|Raiden ('MK11')]] - Raiden grants Scorpion the ability to become immune to Power Drain. ** [[Jade (MK11)|Jade ('MK11')]] ''- Jade grants Scorpion the ability to heal from '''Fire', Bleed, and Poison DOT. However, this ability cannot counter the effects of Dark Magic DOT during Challenge Battles and [[Ermac (Klassic)|Ermac (Klassic)]]'s Soul Siphon DOT. ** [[Kung Jin (Shaolin)|Kung Jin ('Shaolin')]] ''- Scorpion gains a bar of '''starting Power' thanks to Kung Jin's passive ability. ** [[Scorpion (Hellspawn)|Scorpion ('Hellspawn')]] - Since MK11 Scorpion is a Martial Artist character, he can benefit from Hellspawn Scorpion's passive ability and receive up to 1.5 bars of starting Power. ** [[Scorpion (Ninjutsu)|Scorpion ('Ninjutsu')]] and [[Sub-Zero (Cryomancer)|Sub-Zero ('Cryomancer')]] - these characters give Scorpion a +30% boost in attack and health, making MK11 Scorpion more powerful and enduring. ** [[Mileena (Ravenous)|Mileena ('Ravenous')]] ''- Mileena's passive ability grants all teammates +80-100% boosted damage when the opponent is suffering the effects of '''Bleed', Fire, and Poison DOTs. This can apply to Scorpion for most of the match since one of his combo enders applies Fire DOT for a short amount of time, but enough to inflict some serious damage to the opponent. * Strengths in Battle ** Scorpion's ability to apply Fire via both his passive ability and combo ender is very useful when facing opponents that have starting bars of power. This helps players reduce the risk of being hit by a powerful X-Ray or Fatal Blow (say the opponent starts with all 3 bars of power) or prevent an opponent from using a Special Attack overall. * Weaknesses in Battle ** [[Raiden (Dark)|Raiden ('Dark')]] and [[Liu Kang (Klassic)|Liu Kang ('Klassic')]] - Raiden and Liu Kang's passive abilities grants themselves the ability to heal from DOTs, which means the tides will turn on Scorpion since his passive and combo ender applies Fire, and his Special Attack 2 applies Bleed. **''[[Kintaro (Shokan Warrior)|Kintaro (Shokan Warrior)]]'' - Kintaro's passive grants his team increased resistance to Fire DOT, which weakens Scorpion's passive ability. **''[[Jade (MK11)|Jade (MK11)]]'' - Jade's passive grants her MK11 teammates the ability to heal from all DOTs, similar to how Raiden's and Liu Kang's passives work. Equipment * Shirai Ryu Kunai - this is Scorpion's exclusive weapon. When equipped, it grants: ** 15-25% Crit Chance boost ** SCORPION 20-30% Special 1 and Special 2 unblockable '''chance ** Level X 50% '''damage boost against enemies stunned or slowed * Blaze's Life Force. When equipped, it grants: ** 50-100% Chance to apply burn to the active enemy at the start of the match ** 5-25% Fire Damage Boost ** Level X 100% Chance to apply Power Drain to the active enemy at the start of the match Support Cards * Wraith '- 3-15% Damage Boost * '''Clan: Shirai Ryu '- 3-15% Health Boost * '''Rival: Sub-Zero - 3-15 Energy Regeneration Gallery Photos Videos Trivia * MK11 Scorpion used to be part of the exclusive characters in the Blood Ruby Kard Pack rewards alongside Raiden (Injustice 2) and Mileena (Klassic). He is now replaced as a reward by Sub-Zero (MK11). __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:All Characters Category:Diamond Tier Characters Category:Martial Artist Characters Category:Netherrealm Characters Category:Pack-Exclusive Characters Category:Trial Mode Bosses